Rosa in Wonderland Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Boy
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) Transcripts: *Timon: ‘The Care Bear and the Boy’! *Pumbaa: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! *Timon & Pumbaa: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Care Bear and the Boy were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Grumpy Bear’, said the Dennis Mitchell: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ *Grumpy Bear: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… *Timon & Pumbaa: …the Grumpy said… *Grumpy Bear: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! *Dennis Mitchell: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! *Grumpy Bear: Hrmmmm! *Timon & Pumbaa: But Pearl winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. *Pearl Krabs: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. *Timon & Pumbaa: Pearl said. *Grumpy Bear: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. *Dennis Mitchell: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? *Grumpy Bear: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. * Oysters: Feed? *Grumpy Bear: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! *Dennis Mitchell: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! *Grumpy Bear: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. *Dennis Mitchell: Little oysters, little oysters… *Timon & Pumbaa: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! *Grumpy Bear: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! *Timon & Pumbaa: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts